Remote Viewing
Remote Viewing '''means beaming your inquisitive 3rd eye into the future or past to data mine for emotions, thoughts, or even to project manipulation tactics if you're powerful enough. Remote Viewing is using your Empathy or Telepathy abilities (or any Psi Ability) along a time line. Therefore, it's a 3rd dimensional application of the mental abilities we're already innately built with. Information Remote viewing (RV) is a learned skill that enables people to decipher images of people, locations, places and objects in a mental capacity, without any foreknowledge of the subject. Remote viewing can be used to be of tremendous help, or harm to yourself & others. Many psychics are naturally born with the intuition to be in the right place, or to associate with the right people at the right times. Some physics are powerful enough to project the feelers throughout the world, constantly collecting data that will guide them to make the right decisions -- or the wrong decisions. Ultimately, it's based on how happy or depressed you are - what emotional frequency are your surfing on? Any human, not only strong physics, have the ability to manifest their own realities. These automatic feelers that we all send out is an example of using Remote Viewing subconsciously. Bonus: if powerful enough, you can control these feelers. Essentially projecting several copies of yourself into the world. You can have the copies send our powerful emotions of love, lust, anger to the Empathic Links you have with people - if strong enough, you can astral project yourself and manipulate them physically. Applications '''Of course, you can use Remote Viewing in tandem with Psychometry. I've provided psychic consultation by taking an object belonging to the client, or related to the questions she needs answered, and I will project myself to the emotional frequency radiating off the object. Throw in a time vector, and you can assess how the emotional frequency of the object changes over time. Use the emotions from current time with how it changes (either into the past or into the future), to triangulate data to collect. You will receive this data with visual shapes -- sometimes, I will put a pencil in my hand, and just feel out what to draw, or just instantly draw the first things that pop into my head. The shapes would be simple, much like Egyptian Hieroglyphics, but very much as complicated a language. or, you will feel colors, even smell certain smells. Your 3rd eye uses a form of quantum computing to instantly teleport feelings from any of the 5 basic senses into information we can interpret. Remote Viewing can also mean projecting yourself into dreams. Something to try - ask yourself, "How will I feel within 6 months?" Do you feel energized, or feel the color yellow/orange -- happy, sociable, adventurous? Or do you feel the color red, blue -- love, passion, depression, hate, serenity? One cool application of Remote Viewing that few people discuss - when watching a TV Show, you can actually project yourself (even an Astral Projection) onto the set on the show, and feel the emotions of your favorite actors in that time. Technique 1. Sit comfortably in a quiet place and close your eyes. You should be sure there are no distractions before you begin. 2. Relax. Breathing deeply through your nose. By pressing your tongue to the roof of your mouth you will find it easier to breath. You will also find that the tendency to yawn will be curbed while practicing this phase. 3. A key factor, in your success, will be belief in your remote viewing. While you fall deeper into your state of relaxation, you need to believe in your capabilities of focusing on events, people or places you have not physically seen before. 4. Your remote viewing training can begin with you choosing a simple target to show your mind that you are capable of achieving this kind of psychic seeking. Perhaps begin by viewing yourself from a place in front of you, as though you were looking back at your relaxed body as you sit there through a mirror. It can be a little difficult at first to allow your mind to view yourself from an opposite perspective, but be patient. When you do see yourself from the angle that others see you, you’ll be in for a wonderful surprise. 5. Once the needed mental control has been mastered so that you can view yourself from a remote viewing, cast your remote viewing eye wider. Observe a familiar location. Perhaps a family member or parents home. This will suffice during the training of your mind. Notice things out of place. Small things. Things like a magazine on a table, dishes on the sink in the kitchen. This reinforces what you have seen and is important and will show you what the mind is capable of achieving. Technique 2 This is for those few who have trouble Remote Viewing someone who is online # First you want to start of simple by looking at the users account the next thing you want to do I project your consience (or third eye) threw either you're phone or computer screen then come out the other persons screen if you're efficient with this you should be able to find out what type of device the person you are Remote Viewing and other stuff like objects around the room or outside what the person looks like or what there currently doing. # Now it's best to notify the person your doing to get results on weather or not you got some of the answers right about the person. It's best to start of with small things like eye color, hair color or skin color because there going to be directly in front of the device. Then you should start of on bigger things like exploring there house or apartment (with permission). It's better to do this with a partner who knows you are doing this but do it with someone you know little about to reassure you are preforming it correctly Credit to blog.learnremoteviewing.com Remote Viewing Category:All Abilities